1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw block installation structure for a junction box. The installation structure is used for installing a screw block for screw-connecting a bus bar or a wire-equipped terminal in a junction box mounted on a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various junction box structures have been proposed in order to fasteningly connect a bus bar which is made of a conductive metal in a junction box, and which is in a junction box, and an external wire-equipped terminal, to a bolt upstanding in the junction box, by using a nut.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a configuration (not shown) where a protector additionally disposing portion is formed on a vertical side wall of a synthetic resin-made bottomed junction box body of a junction box, an upper end portion of the protector additionally disposing portion is cut away, a pair of right and left bus bars are placed in parallel in the cutaway (in the junction box body), the bus bars have bolt insertion holes, respectively, a pair of wire-equipped terminals are housed in a synthetic resin-made protector, and planer electric contacting portions of the wire-equipped terminals are screw-connected to the bus bars by bolts, respectively in a state where the electric contacting portions are projected from the protector to the outside.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a configuration (not shown) where a bus bar, a relay, a fuse, and a fusible link are housed or mounted in a synthetic resin-made case body (frame) which vertically passes through a junction box, an external wire-equipped terminal is covered by a terminal cover, an electric contacting portion of the terminal which is projected from the terminal cover is screw-connected to a terminal portion of the bus bar, and an upper cover and a lower cover are attached to the case body.
As a junction box structure other than the above-described ones, there is a screw block installation structure for a junction box shown in FIG. 10. In the screw block installation structure, a bolt block (screw block) 73 including: a metal-made bolt 71 which is upward directed; and a synthetic resin-made block body 72 which fixes a lower portion of the bolt 71 is upward inserted from the lower side into a vacant chamber 75 which vertically passes through a synthetic resin-made component attachment block 74, to engage it.
An engagement arm (not shown) is upward projected in the vacant chamber 75 of the component attachment block 74, the bolt block 73 enters the vacant chamber 75 while outward deflecting the engagement arm, and then the engagement arm inward returns to, for example, engage the bottom surface of the bolt block 73. The component attachment block 74 is upward installed from the lower side together with the bolt block 73 to the inside of a synthetic resin-made frame (not shown). The bolt 71 is upward passed from the lower side through a bolt insertion hole of a bus bar which is made of a conductive metal, and which is previously installed into the frame, an external wire-equipped terminal (not shown) is passed over the bolt 71, and the bus bar and the wire-equipped terminal are fasteningly connected to each other from the upper side by a nut.